Scrubbing Bubbles
by Rachette
Summary: It looks like Scrubbing Bubbles does more than clean bathrooms. . . Please Read and Reveiw!


Scrubbing Bubbles  
  
Disclaimer: You know it by now, so I'm not going to say it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are standing in the kitchen at her house. Well actually, Kagome is kneeling by the kitchen sink, rummaging around under it. Inuyasha is by the stove, playing around with it.  
  
"Don't play with the stove, you're going to get burned." Kagome warned him, pulling a bucket and rubber gloves out from under the sink.  
  
"I know what I'm doing." Inuyasha said haughtily, twisting the knob that turned on the burner. It went on and burned his finger.  
  
"Ow." He yelper and stuck his finger in his mouth and shut the burner off.  
  
"I told you so." Kagome said, throwing a sponge in the bucket.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled around his finger.  
  
"Oh, don't be sore just because I was right." Kagome said, sticking her head back under the sink. Inuyasha just grumbled and sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"Okay, we have the Windex, Orange Glo, Pine Sol. . . " Kagome mumbled to herself, throwing the bottles in the bucket.  
  
"What are those these things for?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his finger from his mouth.  
  
"Cleaning." Kagome answered throwing more cleaning supplies into the bucket and standing up. "And you're going to help."  
  
"Why should I help you?" Inuyasha asked stubbornly.  
  
"Because I'll say sit boy every two minutes until you do." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll help." He mumbled, standing up.  
  
"Alright, we'll start cleaning in the bathroom." Kagome said, picking the bucket up and walked to the bathroom with Inuyasha following sulkily behind her.  
  
"Okay I'll clean the toilet and you clean the bathtub." She said, putting the bucket down.  
  
"Why do I get stuck with the bathtub?" Inuyasha whined, looking at the tub.  
  
"Would you rather have the toilet?" Kagome asked, pulling on some rubber gloves.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Then stop complaining and start cleaning." She ordered, taking some Comet out of the bucket and poured some in the toilet. Inuyasha mumbled something about "bossy women" and pulled a spray can out of the bucket.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?" He asked Kagome, looking at the can.  
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder to see what he was talking about. "Scrubbing Bubbles. It cleans bathtubs really well." She told him, picking up a toilet brush and knelt down by the toilet and started scrubbing it.  
  
"I guess I'll use it then." He said, pulling the cap off and aiming it for the tub, but instead of going in the tub, it went all over his face.  
  
"Oh damn it!" He yelled, dropping the can and wiping his eyes off.  
  
"Oops, you held it the wrong way." Kagome chuckled, looking at Inuyasha's foam covered face. Then he started to shrink until he was no taller then Kagome's waist.  
  
"Whoa, Inuyasha, you're chibi." Kagome said, staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
"What?" He said, climbed out of his really baggy clothes and up on the vanity to get a better look at himself.  
  
"I. . . am. But how?" He wondered.  
  
"It was the Scrubbing Bubbles, it seems to have some kind of age reversal stuff in it." Kagome said, reading the can. "That explains why my mom put this stuff in her face." She then glances over at Inuyasha, who's still examining himself in the mirror, and notices he has a silver colored tail sticking out from the base of his spine.  
  
"Hey, when did you get a tail?" She asked him, tugging curiously on it.  
  
"Excuse me." Inuyasha scowled, pulling his tail protectively in front of him.  
  
"When did you get a tail?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"For your information, I had one, but it got cut off when I was eight." He explained.  
  
"So, you must be seven now, huh?" Kagome said, more to herself then to Inuyasha.  
  
"Obviously, I have a tail, don't I?" He said, waving his tail side to side.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" Kagome asked out of the blue.  
  
"I have no clothes on, of course I am." Inuyasha said irritably, crossing his legs on the vanity and his arms across his chest.  
  
"Alright, I'll get something for you." Kagome said, and walked out of the bathroom. She came back a couple minutes later with a dark blue pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt.  
  
"These are some old clothes of Sota's, but they look like they'll fit you." She told him, handing him the clothes. "I was even nice enough to cut a hole in the back of the pants for your tail."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled, putting the pants on and pulling his tail through the hole.  
  
"Okay, now that you have some clothes that fit you, why don't you go play outside, I don't want any more weird stuff happening to you." Kagome told him, flushing the Comet out of the toilet.  
  
"I don't want to." Inuyasha said stubbornly, sliding off the vanity.  
  
"If you say that to me one more time, I'll yell sit boy a million times in a row!" Kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going." Inuyasha said, walking out of the bathroom and out the front door.  
  
"What a stubborn bull head." Kagome said to herself, and then went back to her cleaning.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Kagome gets me so mad some times." Inuyasha thought angrily to himself, kicking a stone down the sidewalk he was walking down. "But, I can't help but think she's beautifu-" His thoughts got cut off when he ran into a little old lady.  
  
"Hello doggy, are you lost?" The old lady asked Inuyasha, smiling down at him.  
  
"I'm not a dog." Inuyasha scowled up at her.  
  
"Who said that?" The old lady wondered out loud, turning to her side, where she saw a little boy, bouncing a ball on the ground.  
  
"Of course your not a dog little boy." She said sweetly, patting his head. She then turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on doggy, I'll take you to my house until we find your owner." She said, picking him up. "Don't touch me, you old hag." Inuyasha growled, trying to wiggle out of the old lady's grasp, but with not much luck.  
  
"That's not a very nice to say little boy." The old lady scolded, turning toward the boy with the ball. He then started crying and ran off.  
  
"You're going to like my house doggy." The old lady said to Inuyasha, walking down the sidewalk. 


End file.
